HIV-infected subjects will be recruited and screened for therapeutic HIV vaccines, as well as other vaccines to be developed for use in HIV-positive individuals. The results of these screening studies will be used to determine if the subject meets eligibility requirements for participation in Phase I trials of investigational vaccines. Educational materials on vaccines are reviewed with and provided to subjects before enrollment into a study. VRC-100 (NIH 03-I-0079) will be implemented during FY05 when the first investigational vaccine for a Phase I study in HIV-infected subjects is expected to open.